


Sweet dreams, or a beautiful nightmare?

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Poor Katara just can't seem to get to sleep. She's got a certain prince on her mind.Just a short drabble that popped in my head.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sweet dreams, or a beautiful nightmare?

His voice haunted me every night. My mind didn’t seem to care that the words he was saying were usually laced with malice. 

“I’ll save you from the pirates.”

“Well, aren’t you a big girl now?.” 

The phrases looped in my brain while Sokka and Aang slept. I kept tossing and turning in my bedroll hoping that if I did it enough my exhausted mind would stop tormenting me. 

I should hate Zuko. That was the logical thing to do when someone was hunting down your best friend and trying to kill him. But my mind and body were betraying me. 

Sure, I had liked Jet, but this was different. Just lighting the fire at night would remind me of him, of Zuko. I would think back on our fights, how he moved with such strength, always so sure of himself. 

No, no, no. This can’t be happening, and yet it did. Every night, the same nightmare, but it almost felt like a sweet dream. His voice sounded like honey, but it was poisoning me at the same time. 

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was so tired. Tired of traveling, tired of nagging Aang and Sokka, but every time I closed my eyes I heard his voice. I wouldn’t be ready for our next battle if I couldn’t rest. 

I wish I had never heard his stupid voice, but he just had to talk, had to taunt me. That’s what it always was, teasing, taunting. He was so good at it, he did it every night, even when I hadn’t seen him in weeks. 

I felt the same heat pool in my lower belly like it did every night when I thought of him. I just wanted some relief so I could go to sleep. I squeezed my thighs together and oh. I tried again. The friction felt good. 

It was the middle of the night. No one would know if I was weak and thought of him for just a few minutes. I thought of the last time I saw him in the north pole. He was out of his usual red colors, dressed in cream white. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, I wish I could touch them and heal them. 

I was rocking my lower body seeking any friction I could find. I felt like I was on fire, being consumed. I put my hand in between my thighs. I thought of his words over and over. His smooth and raspy voice. 

“You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.” 

My body pulled taught and then it relaxed. The fire in my belly was just embers now. My mind was finally quiet. 

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard Aang call out, “Katara, Katara! Wake up!”


End file.
